


When love arrives

by Thelifeisrubbish



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Past, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Modern Era, Musical References, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelifeisrubbish/pseuds/Thelifeisrubbish
Summary: Llevan mucho tiempo de relación y aún hay muchas cosas sobre sus sentimientos que Enjolras no entiende completamente. Tras un pequeño incidente se siente desorientado respecto a lo que pasa en su interior, pero todo se disipa dejando solamente una nueva escena en la historia.Pésimo summary. Leer las notas del comienzo.





	When love arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic acá y de LesMis, puede que los personajes me hayan quedado algo oc, pido algo de paciencia por esto y muchas cosas. 
> 
> Acá dejo las canciones y el video que se mencionan en el O.S. Con las marcas y orden respectivos:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPG6nJRJeWQ *When love arrives -Spokenword poetry   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Iou2gjCGnI **Si te vas... -Extremoduro

El departamento era suavemente llenado por la armónica melodía que salía de los altavoces del tocadiscos de la sala. El sol entra cauteloso por las ventanas al igual que una tierna brisa; también se escuchan lejanos los sonidos de la ciudad; aroma a café y dulce sale de la cocina, en que se encontraba un joven de alborotados rizos negros, que con una bandeja se encaminaba a la sala, donde recostado en el piso de madera se encontraba un joven de rubia cabellera, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la perfección de aquella escena en su propia forma. 

-¿Por qué siempre te acuestas en ese lugar? -preguntó el recién llegado, dejando la bandeja que contenía dos tazas con café y unos bizcochos, que parecían recién cocinados.

-Secreto. -sus párpados abrieron paso al azul de sus ojos, el que se dirigió al contrario, con una sutil sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. 

Se levantó de su lugar, para ocupar el lugar junto a su pareja en el sofá, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de él quién extendió uno de sus brazos, para que su novio pudiese acomodarse entre este, tomando una de las tazas bebiendo un poco de su contenido. 

-En momentos así pareciera que no hay mal en el mundo ¿Lo haz notado? -Susurró el rubio, con su vista en donde se encontraba el tocadiscos.

-En momentos así me pregunto en qué momento morí, y cómo pude llegar al paraíso. -volteó levemente la cabeza para poder depositar un pequeño beso entre los rubios cabellos, inhalando el aroma del shampoo de Enjolras, ganando un leve golpe en su estómago por tal comentario.

-No voy a descansar hasta que todos puedan sentir lo que yo siento en estos momentos. 

-Jamás pondría eso en duda. 

Se quedaron ahí, con el sonido de la música llenando la estancia, únicamente comiendo los bizcochos y bebiendo café, disfrutando de la compañía ajena, la presencia y el tacto del otro hacía que todo en ese momento parecía más parte del plano onírico que de la realidad. 

Enjolras dió el último trago de su café, y sacando a ambos de su burbuja abrió sus labios. -R, ¿quieres tener mañana una cita conmigo? 

-¿Contigo…? No sé, la última vez que fui a una cita contigo terminé malherido. 

-Yo no te pedí que lo golpearas, pude haberlo hecho yo. 

-No creo que de esa forma hubiésemos tenido nuestro final feliz.

Un leve sonrojo se posó en las blancas mejillas ajenas. -Voy a tomar esa respuesta como un “no”. 

Se propuso levantarse de su lugar, cuando las manos ajenas le tomaron por la cintura, atrayéndole a su cuerpo entre pequeñas risas. -Apolo, sabes que soy incapaz de negarme a ti.

Juntó sus labios en un suave beso, cambiando lentamente la posición en que se encontraban, acostando al rubio sobre el sofá, acomodando su cabeza en el hueco que se encuentra entre el hombro y el cuello ajeno, dejando una de sus manos sobre el vientre de este. Comenzaron una charla que continuó hasta la noche, a pesar de algunas quejas por parte de Enjorlas, respecto a que tenía que terminar algunos trabajos y revisar otras tantas cosas, Grantaire no le dejó moverse, le tenía secuestrado entre sus brazos. 

En una ida al baño ambos decidieron escapar a su cuarto, al día siguiente tenían que trabajar, así que cuando estuvieron listos se acurrucaron en los brazos del otro, susurrando ideas al azar y planes para la cita de mañana, hasta que el sueño llegó al de cabellos oscuros, el que no sintió cuando su pareja se deslizó entre sus brazos, y aprovechando el insomnio que le atacaba en esos momentos, fue a su estudio a revisar algunos de sus proyectos. 

-Se supone que tienes que despertar dentro de cuatro horas. 

En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba apoyado R, soltando un bostezo que contagió a su pareja. 

-Tenía insomnio, y tenía que… 

Fue callado por los labios ajenos, sintiendo como era acorralado contra su propio asiento, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su pareja descansaba sobre sus piernas. Llevó sus manos instintivamente a las caderas del otro, dejándose llevar por el tacto de sus labios. 

-Tengo que despertar dentro de cuatro horas… -susurró entre jadeos. 

-Para despertar primero tienes que dormir… -volvió a juntar sus labios en un corto beso, bajando del regazo del más joven- así que volvamos a la cama, estaba teniendo un extraño sueño en que eras caudillo de una revolución y yo un ebrio en el siglo dieciocho, algo muy parecido a la realidad.

-Ya dejaste de beber en exceso y yo no soy un caudillo de nada, solo trato de hacer este mundo un lugar justo. -Le tomó de la mano, dejando un pequeño beso en el dorso de su mano. 

-Lo eres y lo soy, lo sabemos.

-Vamos a dormir… 

Volvieron a la cama, esta vez ninguno de los dos salió a hurtadillas de la cama, cuando sus ojos se cerraron, inmediatamente cayeron en la inconsciencia hasta que el despertador del rubio sonó. 

-Te veo hoy en la tarde, intenta llegar a la hora… 

Un obtuvo un leve gemido de afirmación dejando un pequeño beso en los cabellos oscuros, partiendo a su trabajo. 

¿Cómo pasó todo esto? Después de un año de relación Enjorlas decidió que no podía soportar ver a su novio hundiéndose en el espiral de depresión que era su vida, intentó muchas formas de hacerlo antes de tomar todas las cosas del departamento de R y llevarlas a uno que comenzó a pagar para los dos. Han pasado tres años de aquél momento, y muchas cosas pasaron, más que nada discusiones, y aunque sus amigos por ambas partes decían que no podían seguir con esto, reticentemente siguieron unidos, disfrutando de cada momento de paz y aprendiendo de cada tormenta. Siguen viviendo en el mismo departamento que el día uno, cambiaron algunas cosas dentro de este, pero aún contiene cada recuerdo fresco. 

Hoy, como se nombró anteriormente, se cumplen tres años exactos desde que llegaron a ese lugar, y sabiendo que R no se acordaría de algo así decidió hacer algo especial para ambos como un aniversario secreto, por lo que lo invitó a un restaurant semi elegante cerca del centro de París, escondido entre sus pasajes y callejuelas. 

__

Nuevo mensaje de Artemisa:  
E, me contaron que vas a tener una cita

Broda:  
¿Fue ‘Ponine?

Artemisa:  
Sí, ¿dónde van a ir?

Broda:  
Cosette, solo vamos a ir a cenar  
No lo tomes como un gran espectáculo 

Artemisa:  
Muy tarde, me tienes que contar todo después

Suspiró dejando su teléfono a un lado, dejando su vista fija en el techo de su oficina antes de volver a tipear cosas en su computadora, cuando unos brazos le rodearon en un efusivo abrazo, acompañado de un chillido cerca de su cuello. 

-¿Hace cuánto que no tienes una cita? -la voz de Courf sonaba unos tonos más aguda de lo normal. 

Suspiró cansado, volteando levemente la cabeza. -¿Fue Cosette? 

-La verdad es que ya todo el mundo lo sabe. -Esta vez fue Ferre el que intervino, apoyándose en el escritorio ajeno.- Tenemos un círculo algo cerrado de amigos, los secretos corren como Usain Bolt. 

-Yo pensaba en ir a espiarlos al restaurante, pero Ferre dijo que si lo intentaba me amarraría a la cama, lo que es bastante tentador. -Guiño un ojo hacia el nombrado, el que solamente negó con la cabeza, riendo. 

-Solo es una cena, no es nada que una pareja normal no haga… 

-No son una pareja normal, E. 

El rubio cambió el tema de la conversación, aprovechando la presencia de sus amigos para poder tener algo de retroalimentación respecto al proyecto en que trabajaba, Combeferre se dedicó a leer el documento mientras Courfeyrac trataba de indagar más respecto a la cita que su mejor amigo tendría en la tarde, obteniendo únicamente respuestas vagas y evasivas. 

La hora estaba cerca y el pie de Enjolras había golpeado tantas veces la misma zona del piso que atentaba con hacer un agujero en ese lugar, sabía que R no tenía la misma costumbre de llegar a la hora. Revisó su teléfono, media hora de atraso, eso no era tanto. Marcó el número de R, escuchando una voz que le indicaba grabar un mensaje en el buzón de voz.

Buscó en sus bolsillos un antiguo vicio que pocas veces volvía a hacerle compañía, un cigarrillo, que se acomodó por costumbre en sus labios para poder encenderlo y darle una honda calada. Ese sentimiento momentáneo de relajo era todo lo que necesitaba, aunque lo necesitó bastantes veces en esa media hora, siendo reflejado en la cajetilla a la mitad en su bolsillo.

Ya habiendo pasado una hora le llegó un mensaje. 

__

R:  
No voy a poder llegar, en la casa te explico  
Disculpa 

Le había hablado, eso era todo lo que necesitaba su cuerpo para relajarse y sentir como un pequeño berrinche crece en su interior. Nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero es una persona berrinchuda cuando las cosas no salen como lo tenía planeado, especialmente algo que para él significaba algo, aunque nadie más supiera qué.

Al llegar a la casa vio dos siluetas en el sofá, eran R con ‘Ponine, la que tenía su mano en la mandíbula de su mejor amigo, susurrandole algo, ambos se notaban alterados, por lo que al ver que no le notaron se encaminó a su estudio. No estaba preparado aún para hablar de lo que había pasado y tampoco quería interrumpir lo que estuvieran hablando, se notaba serio y cuando algo es serio con ellos… Cualquier cosa puede pasar. 

Se sentó en un pequeño balcón que salía del cuarto, llevando otro cigarro a sus labios, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás antes de encenderlo. 

__

Mensaje nuevo de R:  
¿Te molesta que ‘Ponine se quede hoy en casa? 

E:  
Sabes que eso nunca me molestaría  
Ella puede quedarse todas las veces que quiera

R:  
Te amo  
Llega pronto

E:  
Te puede impresionar lo cerca que estoy

La puerta de la pieza se abrió, dejando ver a un desarreglado Grantaire, con las manos enterradas en sus bolsillos.

-Creí que habías dejado de fumar. 

-Yo también, pero estaba preocupado. 

-Disculpa... 

-No te disculpes, tuvo que haber sido algo muy malo lo que te detuvo. -Dio una honda calada al tabaco en sus labios, enredando sus dedos en sus rubios bucles.

-¡R, me dijiste que podía ocupar la ducha, ¿verdad?! -entró una silueta femenina a la estancia, quedando sorprendida al encontrar al novio de su amigo.- Hola E, perdón por secuestrar a tu novio para el día de cita.

Enjorlas y Eponine nunca se habían llevado muy bien, aunque se conocieran por casi toda una vida la ser ella la mejor amiga de su hermana y también de su novio, así que soslayarle no era una opción en su vida. Había gente que decía que tenían más cosas en común de las que pensaban y por eso no se llevaban tan mal, ambos lo negaban con fiereza. Pero ya que sus vidas estaban cruzadas sin importar qué, han hablado, un día completo solamente para ellos en el departamento, o quizás dos, eso hizo que su relación se transformara en algo que nunca imaginaron. Pero en esos momentos las palabras de ella hicieron que una llama se encendiera. 

-No hay problema, la verdad es que fue una cita de uno bastante interesante. -soltó una nube de humo que no notó que estaba conteniendo.- Espero que estés bien, tuvo que haber sido algo grande lo que te hizo secuestrarlo. 

Hubo un silencio incómodo y denso se instaló en el estudio. 

-Enjorlas… -el mayor acercó una mano a su amado, cuando la mano de este le detuvo, enredando sus dedos. 

-No me siento muy bien, creo que voy a ir donde mis padres, Jean siempre sabe cómo calmarme. -susurró, dándole una mirada muy significativa al otro, acercando el dorso de su mano a sus labios. 

-¿Seguro que quieres que te deje ir? 

-Sí, necesito un poco de aire. 

Se levantó de su lugar, apagando lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo en el piso del balcón. Abrazó a su pareja unos momentos, susurrando en su cuello “es solo un berrinche, mañana voy a volver”.

Ha pasado una semana, y aún no llega mañana. Han hablado por mensajes, pero son charlas basadas en preguntas respondidas con monosílabos y uno que otro audio sin mucho contenido. 

Aunque no lo pareciera, Enjorlas quiere volver a su casa y hablar con Grantaire, sanjar lo ocurrido, hablarlo con él y volver a ese pequeño pedazo de cielo que construyeron con los años, pero aún había algo en su garganta que no le permitía seguir, y aprovechando el uno de los proyectos de su padre como excusa para poder seguir quedándose unos días más. 

-Enjorlas, no es que nos moleste tenerte en casa, pero Grantaire no debe estar preocupado por ti ¿no?

-Hemos estado hablando, sabe que estoy bien. 

Contestó sin mirar a su padre adoptivo, mientras cubría el piso para poder seguir pintando las paredes, el proyecto de Valjean tras el que se estaba excusando. El silencio que se estaba formando en el lugar estaba volviéndose demasiado incómodo para el rubio, por lo que volteo a ver a su padre que le miraba de forma paciente y comprensiva, esa mirada con la que creció gran parte de su vida. 

-No sé qué me pasa papá, fue algo muy tonto y… -apretó sus labios, acercándose al mayor para poder apoyar su frente en el hombro de este. 

-Tienes que hablarlo con él, para poder entender, pequeño. -susurró, dejando un pequeño beso en la frente del joven. 

Esa fue la última vez que hablaron del tema, pasaron la tarde pintando las paredes del viejo estudio entre risas y anécdotas, de vez en cuando el rubio le hablaba sobre las distintas cosas que pasaban en su trabajo de medio tiempo y en sus estudios, mientras que el mayor le contaba sobre su día a día, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. 

Enjolras fue a abrir, encontrándose con una de las pocas personas que quería evitar en esos días, su hermana. 

-Hoy no vas a ignorarme. 

Esas palabras y la mirada de la joven le dejaron en claro que no tenía escapatoria.

Se instalaron en uno de los sofás de la sala y hablaron toda la tarde, Cosette le hizo más preguntas de las que se dedicó a contestar y le contó más cosas de las que pensó que escucharía, de cómo se encontraban todos y de que nadie entendía qué era lo que le había pasado ahora con ellos, porque con mucho esfuerzo había logrado esquivar a todos con sus preguntas (vaya que le costó con ‘Ferre y Courf’)

-Lo importante aquí es que mañana tienes que ir al Musain mañana. -eso le llamó la atención, por el cambio de tema. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Sabía que lo olvidarías, ‘Chetta lleva casi un mes organizando la noche de talento, tienes que ir, R va a participar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sus mejillas se tiñeron, aunque no lo supo, por la emoción de volver a ver a su novio, aunque lo haya estado evitando unos días. 

-E, ¿por qué fue la cita? 

No esperaba esa pregunta entre todas las que le pudo hacer respecto al tema: -Ya van tres años en que vivimos juntos y… quería hacer algo. 

Cosette conocía muy bien a su hermano, después de tantos años y aventuras juntos casi lo conocía como la palma de su mano. A pesar de que su estoica expresión se ha suavizado con los años aún cuesta leerlo completamente, pero cada vez que mencionan al artista su todo él expresa tantas cosas que se vuelve más complejo de descifrar que cuando tiene su rostro se mantiene gélido. Eso hacía sentir confusa y emocionada a la chica, porque era algo nuevo que aprender sobre alguien de quién sabe casi todo. 

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades acompañados de su padre y unas tazas de té, cuando llegó la hora de que la joven se fue dejándole una extraña sensación en el estómago, que solamente una persona podía disipar. 

Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número, quedando en blanco al escuchar su voz. 

__

“Apolo ¿pasó algo?”

__

“Mañana terminaremos de pintar la casa”

__

Hubo un pequeño jadeo al otro lado de la línea.

__

“Regresemos juntos después de la noche de talentos” 

__

“Me encantaría eso” 

__

“A mi también, es lo que más quiero en estos momentos” 

__

“Te amo, Apolo” 

__

Un sonido estridente llamó su atención, caminando apresurado al origen de este encontrando a su padre en el piso, soltando pequeñas risas. 

__

_“Nos vemos mañana”_ Espetó cortando la llamada acercándose para poder ayudar al mayor.

Esa noche, como muchas, el sueño no llegó a él, pero como pocas veces comenzó a escuchar música en aleatorio, susurrando los coros en distintos idiomas, soltando pequeñas lágrimas con ciertas tonadas. 

Al poco tiempo de ser adoptado por Jean y Fantine huyeron de Francia, por asuntos que ninguno de los dos nombró, incluso después de la muerte de ella Valjean no ha dado alguna explicación del por qué a la semana de ser adoptado dieron un viaje en auto a España, quedándose unos años ahí, lo mismo que pasó con Portugal, Inglaterra y Alemania, hasta volver a su querida madre patria. Antes de volver a su país, recordaba su vida bastante solitaria, si no fuera por su hermana, simplemente habría estado solo. 

No supo en qué momento, perdido entre sus recuerdos, el sueño llegó a él, dándole paso a un nuevo día cuando sus ojos se abrieron. 

El día pasó más rápido que los otros. Se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, con una botella de cerveza en su mano y la satisfacción que todas las habitaciones de la casa morada Valjean estaban pintadas, quizás no tan pulcras como las hubiera dejado un experto (o R) pero estaban pintadas, solo queda esperar a que la pintura seque y habrá que volver a poner todos los muebles en su lugar. Dio un sorbo a su bebida, mirando al sofá en que se encontraba su padre. 

-Mañana voy a volver para ayudarte con los muebles. 

-No es necesario, tampoco era necesario que me ayudaras con todos los cuartos, pude haberle pedido ayuda a otra persona. 

Algo en la forma en que el mayor dijo esto le hizo pensar que en verdad quería la ayuda de aquella otra persona sin nombre, por lo que lo dejó pasar esta vez. 

El sol estaba en su camino a esconderse mientras trazaba su curso al café, leyendo unos mensajes de Cosette, pidiéndole que llegase pronto porque le tenía que pedir un favor, eso no le daba buena espina, pero sabía que si se negaba ella iba a insistir por lo que se decidió a decirle que lo discutirán en persona, lo que cree que calmó a la joven por el momento. 

Con un pie dentro del café ya tiene a tres personas rodeándolo, y por lo menos dos de estás hablando sin parar mientras jalaban levemente sus brazos. Si sus nervios le estaban molestando en esos momentos, Cosette y Courfeyrac no ayudaban a la llegada de su calma. 

-¡Tienes que decir que sí!

-¡Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente jovencito!

Le dio una mirada algo suplicante a Combeferre, el que le dio una mirada de advertencia antes de tomar por los hombros a su novio el que le gritó “¡Tenemos que hablar, no vas a escapar de mi esta vez!” a lo que solamente asintió, concentrándose en la joven que le miraba como si estuviese a punto de explotar. 

-¿Qué…? -no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que su hermana le comenzó a arrastrar a la barra, desde la cual Musichetta les sonreía. 

Abrió la boca para poder formular la pregunta que había quedado en el aire, siendo detenido otra vez, pero esta vez por la gerente del local.

-¿Pueden presentarse como teloneros del evento? 

Quedó pasmado unos momentos repasando la pregunta en su mente un par de veces. 

-¿Qué? -fue lo único que pudo formular. 

-El otro día estaba hablando con ‘Chetta sobre cómo llegamos al Musain, nuestras presentaciones en las noches de micrófono abierto antes de que comenzaras a hacer tus reuniones acá y dejamos de presentarnos. 

-Sí, y queremos revivir esos tiempos en que el café era más pequeño, y como son de los pocos que siguen viniendo acá, siempre fieles a nosotros. 

-Son nuestros amigos, claro que vamos a ser fieles a ustedes -fue el pequeño comentario por parte del rubio, recordando las veces que se presentó en ese pequeño escenario. 

-¿Ves? Tanto tiempo ha pasado que formamos una relación de amistad -dijo la joven al otro lado de la barra.- Haganlo por los viejos tiempos -su tono era levemente suplicante, al igual que su mirada, la que compartía con Cosette. 

Se quedó unos momentos pensado, pasando su mirada por el público que estaba conformado mayormente por personas que conocía, pero no estaba a quien inconscientemente estaba buscando. 

-Acepto, solamente si no es un poema original. 

Las sonrisas en los rostros de las chicas era tan grande que parecía que estaban a punto de salir de sus caras, por unos momentos se arrepintió, cuando la puerta del local se abrió dejando ver unos alborotados rizos oscuros que tanto conocía. 

-Entonces voy a dar comienzo, los presento y suben. 

Los hermanos se miraron, usando esos segundos para decidir qué era lo que iban a presentar, concordando en la misma opción antes de lo que hubiesen pensado, repasaron sus líneas unos momentos, cuando escucharon sus nombres seguidos por sonidos de sorpresa por los invitados sorpresa. Subieron al escenario y mientras acomodaban los micrófonos comentaban cosa de forma amistosa: “Cuando éramos jóvenes veníamos acá a hacer esto” “disculpen si estamos algo oxidados” “¿Lista?” “Lista” Silencio y miradas al piso, los focos sobre ellos, levantan la vista, fijas a personas en específico y a unísono: 

__

“I knew exactly what love looked like…  
In seventh grade” *

Cosette continuó con la presentación, alternándose como ellos lo hacían hace años, como lo aprendieron desde la primera vez, desde la primera vez que vieron la presentación de unos poetas que interpretaban sus escritos de forma distinta, era una cosa nueva que practicaron por años, con propios poemas frente al espejo y cafés poco reconocidos como lo era el Musain la primera vez que pusieron un pie dentro. Hasta que un día, sin estar seguros, se detuvieron hasta hoy, dedicandole sus palabras a alguien por primera vez. 

Terminaron, silencio y una explosión de aplausos mezclados con gritos, ánimos y cariño, nunca se habían presentado frente su amigos o comentaron en algún momento que les gustaba la poesía, por lo que fue una placentera sorpresa verles juntos en ahí, algunos hubieran pensado que eran una aparición de ángeles o dioses, los que se abrazaron entre pequeñas risas, dando paso a que el espectáculo continuase.

Cuando bajó del escenario Enjolras no encontró a Grantaire antes de que Courfeyrac le atacara por la espalda entre chillidos arrastrándolo a la mesa en que se encontraban con su novio, en el centro, un buen lugar para ver al escenario, algo invisible para quien estuviera presentando. 

A pesar que por instinto sus ojos buscaban a su novio, su atención fue capturada por sus amigos, los que le llenaron de preguntas, las que contestó de la misma forma que las de Cosette, mientras las presentaciones pasaban sin captar completamente su atención, hasta que le nombraron. 

-Muchas gracias por esa impresionante muestra de magia -despidió ‘Chetta a la persona que se había presentado recién, limpiando con su pie algunos papeles en el escenario- ahora, alguien que es de la casa, R ¿vas a venir a hacernos llorar?

El nombrado negó entre pequeñas risas, mientras acomodaba su guitarra en sus manos, para pasar a acomodar el micrófono, haciendo unas pequeñas pruebas con este, saludando al público, tocando unos acordes de prueba. 

El rubio no podía despegar la vista de él, ignorando todo lo que le rodease, en ese lugar solo se encontraba el joven en el escenario, cosa que se confirmó cuando comenzó la melodía emitida por la guitarra, uniéndose a los pocos segundos su voz. 

__

“Se le nota en la voz, por dentro es de colores  
Y le sobra el valor que le falta a mis noches” **

Pocas personas en el público entendían la letra de la canción, pero todos habían quedado embelesado por la voz de él. Armoniosa y atrayente, completamente hipnótica llena del carisma único de su dueño. Alguien que no parece llamativo, hasta que le conoces, lentamente cayendo en su encanto poco común, alguien que poseía más talento de lo que algún día admitiría o dejaría ver.

No se supo en qué momento terminó la canción, o cuándo Enjolras había dejado de respirar. Cuando todos volvieron dentro de sí estallaron en vítores que casi le hacen caer por la sorpresa y los que sólo pudo agradecer antes de bajar de la pequeña tarima. 

Volviendo a ser dueño de sí Enjolras se apresuró para abordarlo antes que cualquier otra persona. Un grupo de personas se estaba formando en torno a R, personas que quedaron sorprendidas al ver a su amigo desaparecer siendo arrastrado por su novio fuera del café, escena ante la que solamente pudieron reír, volviendo a sus lugares entre el público. 

Fuera del café habían unas cuantas personas, y la noche parisina estaba más helada de lo normal, pero todo esto pasó a segundo plano cuando sus labios se encontraron en un desesperado beso, que en el interior del más joven desató la sensación de un nudo deshaciendose, un nudo hecho de sus sentimientos en los últimos días.

-Te amo… -susurró el rubio cuando sus labios se separaron, para poder admirar los ojos de su amado. 

-Vamos a casas… -su tono de voz tenía un toque de súplica, la que fue contestada afirmativamente. 

Vivían relativamente cerca del café, así que la caminata fue corta, acompañada por toque deseosos y besos necesitados del otro. Fueron solo unos días, pero sus cuerpos los sintieron como meses, se extrañaron más de lo que imaginaron. 

Dentro del departamento sus cuerpos volvieron a colisionar, dejando un camino de ropas hacia uno de los sillones de la sala, siendo la guitarra lo único que dejaron cuidadosamente apoyada en una pared.

-¿Una alfombra…? -preguntó entre jadeos, mirando el centro de la sala que ahora tenía una afelpada alfombra. 

R dejó de repartir besos en el torso de su amante, dirigiendo la mirada al objeto mencionado. -Últimamente te has acostado mucho en ese lugar y pensé que estarías más cómodo…

No pudo terminar con su explicación, su cuerpo fue empujado para después ser guiado hasta la alfombra, volviendo a quedar sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

-Hay que estrenarla… 

Le miró con adoración, volviendo a devorar sus labios, perdiendo el control de lo que pasaría esa noche, liberando toda la pasión y necesidad que habían acumulado tras la falta del otro. 

Sus cuerpos estaban enredados sobre la alfombra, cubriéndose con una manta que oportunamente R había dejado sobre el sofá el día anterior. Sus respiraciones eran lo único que resonaba en la estancia y sus cuerpos se alimentaban del calor que emanaba el ajeno, dejando esporádicos besos en cada centímetro de piel expuesta alcanzable. 

-¿Hay una mancha en el techo? -comentó rompiendo el silencio el de cabellos oscuros. 

-Síp… 

-¿Cómo habrá llegado ahí? 

-Nuestra primera pelea cuando nos mudamos, tomé uno de tus óleos y lo lancé -alzó su vista hacia la mancha en el techo- no sé cómo llegó al techo, pero antes de eso esa mancha no estaba… Fue la época en que tras cada pelea nuestra forma de catarsis era tener sexo, lo hicimos acá y no dejé de mirar esa mancha… -su vista viajó a su Grantaire, juntando sus labios unos segundos, tras aquella confesión. 

-¿Me estas diciendo que pasas tardes mirando una mancha que te recuerda a una discusión y sexo? -le miró con una sonrisa pícara, estrechando más el abrazo en que se encontraban.- Hasta ahora hoy pensaba que no podría amarte más, Apolo… 

-Hasta hoy… -repitió esas palabras, sin cortar el contacto visual que mantenían- Te amo, R, más de lo que pensé que podría llegar a amar a alguien… 

Volvieron a juntar sus labios en un largo beso, enredando sus dedos en las cabelleras ajenas, mientras sus cuerpos atentaban volverse uno. 

-¿Vas a querer que te diga por qué no fui a la cita? 

-No lo necesito, no ahora, ahora solo te necesito a ti, cerca de mi… 

Hablaron un poco más antes de decidir que no iban a dormir ese día en el piso, por lo que el mayor cargó entre sus brazos a su Apolo, caminando a su habitación, en la que sus cuerpos se volvieron a enredar solo por la necesidad de tacto al extrañar la calidez ajena, y entre besos cayeron dormidos entre los brazos amados.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre hay canciones que me recuerdan a R, como si le cantara a Enjolras y esa es una de ellas, no sé... jeje. 
> 
> Bueno, este os está desarrollado en uno de los au's que más me gustan (y sobre el que quiero escribir más adelante), en que E y Cosette son hermanos, adoptados por Valjean, Fantine y Javert (pero a este no lo mencioné directamente (bueno, en mi mente es él))
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer (si alguien lee)


End file.
